Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band
Teddy starts a band with Skyler, and they write a mean song about Spencer. Meanwhile, Gabe begins sleeping in Mrs. Dabney's extra room when he and PJ become tired of sharing one room. Amy takes advantage of a gym that offers free child care, so she can go to a spa across the street. Episode Summary Teddy is struggling to recover after she discovered Spencer cheating on her with Skyler, resulting in their breakup, and she thinks that she will be never happy again. Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe furiously argue about how they have to share a room, which is a burden due to the fact that PJ snores heavily, and Gabe screams in his sleep. Mrs. Dabney asks if one of the boys can help her sort out her son's old room. Gabe decides to move into Mrs. Dabney's spare room that has a waterbed, a football table, and your own bathroom. This is where her son Rodney used to sleep. Gabe did so without telling his parents Ivy stages an intervention with Teddy, inviting Skyler over to the Duncan's home. The girls are initially angry and hostile to each other but eventually talking it over benefits them, helping them get over Spencer. They discover that with Teddy's poem, and Skyler's music, they could write and perform a song about Spencer that would make him miserable called Two Timin' Pig. Gabe enters his 'bedroom' to find PJ there already. They accidentally end up sharing the room for a night. Mrs. Dabney called up Mr. Duncan because she found PJ and Gabe in the bed. This causes Gabe to reluctantly move back in with PJ. Teddy, Skylar, and Ivy film the music video, but just before Teddy can upload it, Spencer arrives at her front door, to apologize and beg her to get back together. But Teddy refused as she can't trust him also she can’t forgive him. But she apologized anyway. This results in her not uploading the video, knowing that getting back at Spencer won’t solve anything. End Credits Gabe and PJ try to reclaim the 'cool bedroom', but find Charlie sitting with her toys on the water-bed. When Gabe said they could all share, Charlie throws a rubber ducky at the window, causing it to close and she says "Yay!". As Mrs. Dabney approaches the room, the boys duck behind the window, while Charlie hides in the bathroom. Mrs. Dabney, however, sees her cup, and Charlie comes out, giggling. Mrs. Dabney is surprisingly nice to her. Songs *''Two Timing Pig'' Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres *February 8, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *This episode is set two days after the previous episode, Girl Bites Dog Allusions *This episode is a reference of The Beatles 1967 album, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". *In this episode, Teddy is shown sitting on the couch, clearly upset, and eating and watching television. The person on the television says "I will love you forever", causing Teddy to throw her food at the TV and yell "LIAR!". This is a reference to a similar scene in Legally Blonde, a 2001 American comedy film. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler *Mary Scheer as Patricia *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Skyler